The present invention relates generally to barcode scanners, and, more specifically, to security tag deactivation.
Security for commercial products in retail establishments may be provided by attaching thereto a security tag of various configurations. In one example, the security tag includes a resonant circuit with an integral capacitor which is effective for activating an alarm at a store exit when detected by corresponding equipment configured therefor. The security tag may be deactivated by a store clerk upon purchase of the attached product for permitting the product to be removed from the store without activating the alarm.
The tag is deactivated by transmitting a suitable signal from an antenna for short circuiting the capacitor to disable the resonant circuit. The antenna and corresponding deactivation system should be conveniently mounted at the typical transaction terminal in the store.
In one embodiment, a conventional barcode is applied to the security tag so that a barcode scanner of any suitable form may be used at the terminal for identifying the product attached thereto and completing the sales transaction. The deactivation antenna may be conveniently mounted in the barcode scanner for simultaneous deactivation of the security tag as the barcode is scanned and decoded.
The typical stand-alone barcode scanner is conveniently mounted in a counter and includes one or more transparent scanner windows through which a laser beam is projected in corresponding scanning lines for detecting the barcode as it is passed thereover. The security tag deactivation antenna may be conveniently mounted in the scanner housing around the boundary of one or more of the scanner windows.
The antenna is typically in the form of one or more loops of electrically conducting wire which must therefore be suitably mounted and secured in the scanner housing in close proximity to the scanner window. The scanner housing must therefore be suitably configured for mounting the antenna which correspondingly increases the complexity of the housing and the associated cost thereof.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide an improved security tag deactivation antenna integrated into a barcode scanner.
A barcode scanner window includes a transparent window pane having an electrically connecting loop laminated to the back side thereof. The loop extends around the perimeter of the pane and includes opposite ends to which electrical leads are joined.